smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part One) Chapter 5
The vehicle stopped at the thin bridge that led to Balthazar's castle. Eska looked upon it and shuddered. The castle was scary to her, but not too scary to enter in. Peewit let Eska off his shoulder before she walked upon the bridge. She looked back at them. "Eska," Peewit asked, "Do you want us to help?" "Yea!" Johan agreed, "We can beat this guy together!" "I'm afraid not, guys," Eska shook her head, "I need to do this...alone. I can't risk the safety of all of you. Besides, I have been studying Papa's book, and I have just enough knowledge to defeat these Super Smurfs. Trust me." The Forest Scouts looked at each other. Then, Julia turned to her, "We do. Good luck, Eska." "And...if you don't manage to come back," Jackie tried not to cry, "I just want'cha to know that you're a special Smurf!" "We all think that," Cerise put a hand on Jackie's arm. Eska smiled, "Thanks guys. And don't worry. Once I defeat the source, I shall return." "We shall hope," Julia smiled back, then took the wheel and turned back. Eska waved at the Scouts one last time before heading towards the castle. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked across the bridge, ready to face Gargamel and whatever he had planned. Memories also raced in her mind. Getting the wand, fighting off red Smurfs, getting attention from Benny, they were all there. She still remembered the time when she joined a support group to rid of her jealousy with Mona. She still remembered the time when she defended Insane's reputation as one of the good guys. She even remembered the catacombs that hid under Papa's house, and the secret they held under. By the time she reached the castle, she got tired and took a rest. "Whew!" She wiped her brow, "I did NOT realize that the bridge was this long. Okay." She cracked her knuckles, "Let's go kick some Smurf." She cut a hole in the door with her wand and climbed through, ready the face Lord Balthazar. Meanwhile, the Smurfs were leaving the village with all their things. Papa looked back at his house and sighed. Smurfette comforted him as they kept going. When a half hour passed, they finally reached to the place they were going. "Welcome to Smurfelli Hideaway," Olivier showed them the tree with their home, "The place where we used to live." "And the place where we first met!" Clumsy and Juliet said in unison. "Come," Olivier led them to the elevator, "We must hide you here. But...I'm afraid we need to take small groups at a time." "Yea, this may take a while," Axel commented, "We can only take ten at a time." "So split up into ten groups of ten!" Astrid commanded them, "We Smurfelli's will be the tenth in your group." Once they split up in their groups, each Smurfelli took their group up to the empty dome where they could hide out at relax, though the space was a bit crowded. Mona scooted closer to Benny in the seat they were sitting on and cooed him, "Oh Ben-ny. Now that we're technically an item, maybe we can share some...secrets?" "Um," Benny gulped, "Like...what secrets?" "Like...what's under your hat?" Mona looked up, "I never got to find out because that STUPID Eska stopped me before I got the chance!" "Mona, I already told you," Benny gently reminded her, "I only showed my friends, but no one else. I hope that's ok." "Um, no it isn't!" Mona put her hands on her hips, "You're technically mine now, and so it is completely not okay that you keep this from me!" "Mona, please," Benny gripped his hat. Mona didn't listen and gripped his scarf, "Oh, well, if you seem so...resistant. Maybe ''this ''will change your mind." Just then, Mona pulled Benny into a kiss on the lips. Benny was shocked, but then he gave in. Just as Bash, Felipe, and Britze were looking for him, they spotted him kissing Mona, who was reaching for his hat. They rushed to him to stop him. "Benny! Look out!" Britze tried to warn him, but it was too late. Mona yanked Benny's hat off and released her kiss in horror. Benny realized what she did and tried to hide his face. Mona's shriek was loud enough to draw attention to the rest of the village. "He's...He's hideous!" Mona pointed to Benny, who tried to hide his face, but Mona yanked his arms out of his face, "I can't believe I fell for you!" She turned towards one of the Smurfelli's, "Oh, Charm-ming!" She ran towards him and gave him a big kiss, "You are my new boyfriend now." "I always knew you would come around!" Charming gave her a big smile. Benny was paralyzed with fear as the village found out his secret identity, the one he tried to conceal from the village...a nomad. Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story